Behind Those Eyes
by Wolf of the Crescent Moon
Summary: In a world with no economy the world needs a leader, is anyone strong enough?


Looking at his blade Kurt suddenly saw the reflection of Zach behind him.

"Striking from behind is cowardly!" Kurt yelled at Zach ducking to avoid the broad sweep of his blade.

"I'm sorry did you think I was attacking you?" Zach said as his sword hit a steam pipe just behind where Kurt was.

_It was a distraction?! _Kurt thought as steam shot out and filled the room.

_What is his plan? He knows our eyes can track heat sources...is he trying to make me waste my energy?_

Kurt ripped off his eyepatch and tracked Zach's movements.

"You always plan to far ahead! You need to go with the flow once in a while!" Kurt said as he tracked Zach and triggered an explosion just under him. Zach flew up in the air caught off guard. However with this move Zach now knew Kurt's ability with his eye.

_There were four of us in this program. Each had the potential of a psychic. There were 25,000 of us in this program and 24,996 had died from the tests. Only we had a survived...but they put us through terrible things...inhuman tests. Combat, endurance, killing, blood...it was something that drove a man or woman crazy and Kurt was no exception...the only thing that kept him going was that moon in the sky. Every time he looked at it he was calmed by its silver pale glow._

_The program was to implant a special eye in the person and let their psychic abilities adapt to it and gain power as a weapon for the government. Only twelve countries had the money to do so. Each of us four was representing a different country originally when we had survived. I was representing The Vatican. It was odd because I wasn't catholic...yet I fought so hard for a country that wasn't more than a mile wide._

_Zach was represent of course the good old states. He was a patriot until the end and fought for his country even now._

_Morgan who hadn't been seen in four years was from Britain, it was surprising they had the money to enter any people at all within the tests originally since their economy was crumbling...the only reason that country still existed was because of the sales of formerly illegal drugs they now sell to sustain their fragile economy._

_The final was a woman from Japan nobody knew how she had lasted. She looked like such a fragile little thing. Her name was Opal and that was all we got before the tests began. She was one of the few who kept a name instead of a number like the rest of us. I was number 23,476. Opal was number 1,111. Morgan was number 2 and Zach was number 687. We were the only four who survived it all and now we seemed to be the only ones who had any power in the world. _

_Each of us was given an implant of an eye, the surgery was Hell... there were rounds one had to make it through to even get to the surgery, after the surgery were had to keep the eye bandaged for two years for recovery or the body would collapse from exhaustion. Once the eye was unsealed of course it consumed massive energy and usually killed the test patient within five minutes. Those that lasted a little longer were thrown into a tank and told to fight to survive, only one would walk out. Our eyes could track heat, see through things, and even cast simply hypnosis... all of them were given those basic abilities...plus a major ability._

_I could make explosions with mine...we soon learned to keep the eyes covered otherwise... the consequences would be terrible...we all paid terrible prices for these powers... they weren't worth it. _

_I can still see her... my punishment for not following through on an assassination mission...they brought her before me and threw off my eyepatch and forced me to look at her. The moment I blinked she'd be gone... I tried my best and held my eye open for five hours before they poured chemicals in it then she was gone..._

_Soon after I killed everyone there in that base. Five hundred men with families were instantly killed in a large explosion and I was unconscious for two weeks after that. The more power we use the more our bodies become exhausted. I awoke in a hospital bed, nobody had found me or claimed me...so I left. _

_These eyes also upgraded our bodies, we became stronger, faster, and healed quickly simply from the energy these eyes put off. Two years after the four psychics were created the world collapsed...all nations economies suddenly burst all because of a computer error. Imagine a computer so power that the countries all put their trust in it for their money and when trillions of zillions of dollars suddenly go up in smoke, what does the world do?_

_There are no countries and there are a few monarchies or small rag tag governments here and there but overall...nothing. _

_What we four do from here... determines the fate of the world. The world needs a powerful ruler to unite it and with four very powerful beings in the world you think it'd be easy to pinpoint a leader and get back on track...but the four psychics were to busy with... whatever they were doing... _Kurt thought to himself.

Zach ran at Kurt and Kurt saw his eye open and look him over, then Zach disappeared and reappeared behind Kurt and slammed him in the back knocking Kurt into a wall.

"How did he get so fast all of a sudden?" Kurt muttered turning to find him right in his face.

With an uppercut Zach sent Kurt a hit that knocked him into next Tuesday. Then before he hit Wednesday he grabbed Kurt by the neck and pulled him back to Saturday slamming him on the floor.

"My eye gives me the ability to become faster and stronger than whatever it looks at so I'm always on top." Zach said.

"I see...and you don't think you're at a disadvantage here?" Kurt asked blood leaking out of his lips.

"This close you wouldn't risk an explosion hurting you too." Zach told him smiling.

"Wrong." Kurt said opening his left eye.

Zach gasped as he saw the deep blue eye.

"Inhuman..." was all he could mutter before the explosion generated between the two knocked him up in the air.

Kurt was hurt too but he was up and leapt up at Zach appearing behind him.

Zach opened his eye but with Kurt behind him his power had no effect.

"#$%" he muttered as Kurt landed a kick to the back of his neck.

Zach hit the ground and Kurt landed next to him. Before Zach could raise his head Kurt grabbed his head by the hair and slammed his head back into the ground.

"Next time you have an opponent on the ropes don't tell him your power it might save you a blow or two if he makes a comeback." Kurt said picking him up and throwing him forward and summoning the last of his power he created an explosion as Zach's back propelling him down over the waterfall.

"Note to self, don't accept a challenge in a sewer..." Kurt said limping away.

Kurt's foot hit a fedora. He tossed it down over Zach.

"He won't die that easily, at least he has hit hat." Kurt said finding a ladder and climbing up.

Skylar sat at his desk and looked the girl in front of him over.

She was short but had extremely long hair.

"So what do you think?" she asked.

"You're joking, you want to hire me to hunt down one of the psychics?" Skylar asked.

Jacqueline put her hands on her hips and told him how it was.

"I don't care if you have to crawl to the ends of the earth I want Morgan found now!" she said stamping her foot.

"I may be the best bounty hunter out there, but these four psychics are in a whole nother league. They would finish me before I got close." Skylar said pulling up a projection of the last known images of the four.

"Money is no object." she said.

"What good would money do me with the state the world is in? No one place accepts the same currency."

Jacqueline pulled out a gun and pointed it at him.

"Talk is cheap, I'm only getting you to go after him because I have other things to take care of." she said.

"Watch it missy, you never know what could happen when you point a weapon at someone who is ranked number one." Skylar warned.

Jacqueling lowered the gun and showed him a green stone that was the size of her palm.

"I'm sure, any place would take this." she said smiling.

Skylar's jaw dropped, when the economy burst all the valuable stones in the world were gathered by one company...lambcorp. They slaughtered anybody that go in their way like lambs...and they were very close to uniting the world under a black banner of "do what I say or else."

"Where was he last seen?" Skylar asked.

"Your plane leaves right now." Jacqueline said leaving him an envelope and walking out of the rope.

"Contact me when you've finished." she said before closing the door.

As she exited the building in the city of former Paris she pulled out a phone and simply said "He's on board, Morgan will be ours shortly, if this guy can't do it, nobody can."

The girl on the other end smiled

"Good, if we can catch him and make his power ours we've put the world in checkmate. Continue your investigation of Lambcorp as well." Sheila said.

"I'm on it." Jacqueline said heading for a bus.

Opal was staring down the barrel of a gun.

"So you didn't answer my question, what is a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?"

She frowned and simply replied "Leave or I'll cut your odds of survival to zero."

"Now that's now way to talk to-"

Her left eye opened revealing a bright pink eye and the man was cut in half at the waist.

"I warned you." she said and headed into the building.

What she was going to find she didn't know, but this company was growing at a fast rate, and if not brought to its knees it'd soon rule the world.

She found a window in the factory and cut it open with her ability.

"Creating invisible slashes that happen as I look at something is useful." she said climbing in to the sound of several guns cocking.

"#$#%" she said under her breath as all the bullets fired.

She quickly created a large cut in front of her, she managed to catch all the bullet with this slash except one which grazed her right arm.

She fell down from the window dizzy from summoning that much power so quickly.

Before the guards could fire another round a chaff grenade went off temporarily stopped their guns and all other technology around within the blast radius that didn't contain proper shielding.

Jacqueline ran in and shot the guards a head shot for each until she came to the last one which her gun clicked showing out of ammo.

"Awww perfect timing..." she said.

With a quick slash across the chest the guard collapsed.

Opal rose and stared at Jacqueline.

"Who are you?" Opal asked ready to open her eye at a moments notice.

"I'm simply a member of 'T' we are a group dedicated to destroying this company." Jacqueline said not giving any more information than she had to.

Opal relaxed "I'm Opal one of-"

"The four psychics, I know the name, not like anybody else in the world would have that name. Anyway, if you came here to do what I think you did, we need to team up." Jacqueline said reloading.

Opal hated the idea of teaming up with another person...she liked working alone, but this girl might be useful and would keep Opal from over using her powers.

"Just until we destroy this place." Opal said.

"There are ten factories located around the globe, of all of them, nobody knows which is the headquarters nor do we know who leads the company. If we hit the jackpot we found the right one, lets head upstairs and look for a corporate office." Jacqueline suggested.

Opal nodded her head and followed her.

Zach woke up and groaned. It was at this time he noticed the black shoes in front of him. They could only belong to one man.

"You failed to kill him." the figure said.

"Yeah well I'm done working for you. Where is my father located? You said if I wounded him I could at least see my father." Zach said getting up.

The figured simply looked at him and said "I predicted your screw up...so I killed him."

"You bastard, not only is my career with you finished, you're finished!" Zach yelled opening his eye and looking at the figure. He grew muscles and speed that would easily take on twenty men and ran straight for the figure, it was then that he saw the gas mask.

This stopped him.

"Your company... it really will destroy us all won't it?" Zach said just starting.

"Yes, I intend to blow this world to pieces, I'm fed up with it." the man said.

"It figures, you would be the one to do it. How long has the gas been pumping?" Zach asked.

"Why waste time with such a meaningless question? I'll simply say you have five minutes left to live. If you try to kill me you'll have less than that." the man stated.

Zach found his fedora and put it on and turned to face the figure.

The figure turned to leave but left a bottle of vintage wine where he stood.

"My thanks for your hard effort." he said and left.

Zach picked it up and pulled the cork out. He sat down against the wall and took a drink. There hadn't been any wine in the world for 25 years, and this man had the last bottle.

"Well, we're all dead anyway. See ya soon dad." Zach said and drank some more.

Skylar arrived at the factory and noticed right away...there was a building big enough for a shuttle.

"What on earth could this factory be working on?" he wondered and headed inside.

He snuck his way up to the corporate level and eventually made it to what appeared to be the head office.

"He should be coming soon, I might as well set up." Skylar said and he starting placing motion sensor weapons all over the room.

Walking into the former city of Venice Kurt was holding a list. It had been several hours since his encounter with Zach. He was all healed up and ready for this last target.

There were five names on this list, the first two were found dead upon discovery, the third fled to his own dead in a car accident, the fourth had been killed by Zach. The finaly was a girl named Sheila and Kurt had been tracking her to a hotel in this town where she ran her operation.

Kurt walked into the hotel and walked up the front counter

"Excuse me, where can I fine Sheila?" he asked knowing full well what would happen.

The person at the counter reacted to the name as she was trained and pulled out a gun.

Kurt grabbed the gun and pointed it upward as it fired.

Several people screamed and started to run outside immediately.

"You're computer has a fingerprint scan log in right?" Kurt asked.

The lady was struggling to lower her gun but Kurt's grip was too strong

"What of it?"

Kurt grabbed one of her hands and broke her index finger and bent it down the keyboard. The lady screamed but Kurt smashed the log in book into her temple knocking her out cold.

He found Sheila's room to be on the fifteenth floor room 576.

Sheila was saw Kurt on the camera and slipped into clothing that would be considered "a little less comfortable, and a little more slutty".

One of the advantages to fighting men she had realized was they could be thrown off as long as the breasts were in an exposed position along with lots of skin.

She sat in the chair facing the door only to be blown forward by the window exploding.

She groaned and before she got up Kurt grabbed her by the wrist and pinned her to the wall.

"Hi, just answer my questions, I deliver a message, and I move on because I have a flight to catch that can only be described as 'out of this world." Kurt said.

Sheila struggled and attempted a kick to the balls but Kurt had his legs over hers pinning her to where she could only talk.

"Question one, are you in charge of "t"?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Did you or did you not attempt to contact one or several of the four psychics?"

"Yes."

"Are you dedicated to bringing down lambcorp?"

"Yes, what are you getting at?!" she asked very frustrated her her position on the wall.

"Oh I'm sorry, are you uncomfortable? I just didn't want you to distract me with the boobs you had exposed there so I figured I'd pin you to the wall but-" he interrupted himself flipping her over on the bed pinning in another even more promiscuous position "That better?" he asked.

She growled

"Ooooo careful that might just entice me all the more." Kurt said with a smirk on his face.

"What...message...?" she asked practically having to bite her lip.

"Stay away from the factories..." Kurt said getting off her and walking over to the blown window.

"Wha...how did you...why?!" she stuttered.

"What you do from here is up to you, but remember I warned you." Kurt said leaping out the window.

Sheila ran over to look but he was already gone.

Dashing to her phone she tried to call Jacqueline but she couldn't get through.

"Oh no..." she muttered.

Jacqueline and Opal had made it to the office and were looking through documents.

"We explored this whole place and... nothing." Jacqueline said frustrated.

Opal was silent, she was on the company computer trying to find something...anything.

Skylar was in position when the door opened and a man with black shoes walked in.

"That's far enough... Morgan." Skylar said.

Morgan smiled and looked at Skylar.

"So you figured it out. I am president of lambcorp the largest company in the world." Morgan said smiling and spreading his arms wide.

"Yeah I was given that information...supposed to capture you but I just want you dead. You have too much power and your existence doesn't need to be counted anymore." Skylar said.

"How do you plan to kill the most powerful man in the world?"

"What makes you the most powerful?" Skylar asked.

"Why don't you flip the switch on all the guns you have positioned here and find out? You must have fifty weapons total. You also have a bomb outside the window that can destroy the whole office as well don't you?" Morgan asked.

"You were watching?! Why allow yourself to be trapped?" Skylar asked.

"Sometimes the easiest way to kill an enemy is to let them die trying to kill you." Morgan said chuckling to himself.

"We'll see, if I have to die to kill you so be it, life well spent." Skylar said slipping switch one of two.

All the guns pointed at Morgan and fired as he opened his eye. The bullets ripped into his body and blood flew everywhere. All guns fired for two minutes straight until they all ran out of ammo.

Morgan just took it and when he was still standing Skylar got scared.

"My ability is to be immortal with my eye open." Morgan just said.

"Immortal this." Skylar said flipping switch two and destroying the entire office in a blaze of hot white flames.

As Morgan's body hit the ground sixteen stories below he simply rose and dusted himself off. His clothes had been engulfed and he was naked...but hey, when you're God who needs respect from others? He simply walked down the street to his next destination.

Kurt was waiting and in position. All he could do now was wait. He knew the fate of the world and he honestly didn't care anymore.

"I could save the world with this knowledge, but in the end humans would just return to their own selfish ways. We humans have had a good run, I'm just tired of always having power and being expected to use it to save others when all it does is destroy." Kurt said as he climbed into the crate.

Morgan made it to the launch pad and walked up and saw his escape.

"Its almost time..." he said as he boarded the elevator and rode slowly the end of the world in his hands.

He boarded the shuttle as a man came on the radio that said "Final preparations complete. We have two intruders in factory 4 believed to be a "t" member and another psychic."

"Any word on Kurt?"

"No sir."

"Oh well, there's no where he can run anyway. Launch now." Morgan said sitting back in his chair and strapping in.

"Yes sir." the voice said as the engines started to fire up.

"Orbital launch in...3...2...1." the voice said as the shuttle blasted off slowly...then gained momentum.

When the shuttle cleared the atmosphere Morgan smiled and watched the earth. He held a switch in his hand. He flipped it and all across the world his factories detonated. He had stockpiled nuclear weapons at each for several years now. Each of the ten was located on a major fault line so when they went off they quite literally blew the world apart. Slowly earth drifted apart into chunks.

Its magma core froze when it came in contact with the chilling temperatures of space.

Morgan watched and laughed as the entire world blew to pieces right before him.

A crate to Morgan's right slowly opened and Kurt got out. Morgan about soiled himself.

"When did you get here?!" Morgan asked.

"I've waited in that crate for hours. I put your plan together several months ago and just kept silent. I had the power to stop you, and chose not to. I was expected to act, and in the end I only wanted one thing, and it wasn't salvation for mankind." Kurt said looking into Morgan's eyes.

"You might want to open that eye of yours." Kurt warned Morgan.

Morgan opened his immortal eye and looked at Kurt "Well I've got enough food and water stored to keep us going until we find a new hospitable world." Morgan said.

"Hold that thought." Kurt said opening his eye.

Kurt blew up the entire shuttle in a flash it dissolved everything including Kurt himself.

Morgan kept his eye open, but with no oxygen and no planet to fall back down to... what could he do except float in a void with no air, no noise, and nothing but his own soul to torment him?

In the end Kurt just simply wanted the feeling of being behind those eyes to go away, and the most effective way to do that, was simply to let Morgan have his way until the end. Morgan would live on, and who knows maybe some life forms would find him and save him...as long as he didn't blink...


End file.
